


Soleil noir

by flanellepilou



Series: Miscellanes [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flanellepilou/pseuds/flanellepilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment pourrait-il imaginer se faire pardonner l’impardonnable, les tourments infinis, les horreurs lentement dévoilées, le soleil noir qui a progressivement dévoré son cœur autrefois si pur ? Car oui, même la plus vive lumière finit par s’éteindre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soleil noir

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour la communauté "31 jours"  
> Thème : 18 janvier - J’oublierai la lumière

Le jour déclinant jette ses ombres crépusculaires à travers les ruines qui peuplent la longue salle d’audience. Personne n’a jugé utile de prendre le temps de déblayer les colonnes renversées. Seul demeure sur son estrade le grand fauteuil de marbre, inébranlable, inaltérable comme la fonction qu’il symbolise. Il s’y est assis ce soir-là car son tour est venu d’écouter les rapports de mission et les demandes des résidents du Domaine Sacré. Ce labeur lui est de plus en plus pénible, et il ne peut s’empêcher de lancer un regard de biais vers les étroites fenêtres qui laissent percer la lueur rougeoyante du soleil couchant.

L’oreille qu’il prête au chevalier du Loup est odieusement distraite. Le pauvre garçon fait son compte-rendu avec une méticulosité qui aurait pourtant recueilli les faveurs de Saga : il relate son périple de trois semaines à travers l’Asie Centrale et déroule la liste, agréablement fournie, des noms de ceux qui portent un Cosmos digne de servir le Sanctuaire. Leurs rangs se repeuplent peu à peu, et il faut songer à la prochaine génération qui portera les armes et le message de la déesse.

Viennent ensuite Milo du Scorpion et Aphrodite des Poissons, investis de la tâche très confidentielle consistant à traquer les éventuels dissidents et fauteurs de trouble. La situation s’est avérée particulièrement confuse et fragile à la suite de la Guerre Sainte ; le pouvoir mis en place, par son caractère inédit, n’a eu de cesse d’être contesté et remis en question. Il a fallu convaincre bien sûr, mais également assainir, voire éradiquer les foyers couvant un schisme dangereux.

Son regard se pose sur les deux hommes agenouillés devant lui. Il a ôté le casque, puis le masque après le départ du Loup, confortant l’atmosphère de fausse intimité qui règne maintenant en la présence des seuls chevaliers d’or. Milo parle d’une voix égale, quand bien même ses mots évoquent la chasse cruelle menée contre le Saint d’Argent de l’Autel. Il lève vers lui son visage d’adulte étonnamment calme, presque serein. Il ne peut s’empêcher de se demander combien de fois le Grec a prononcé de semblables paroles à son Pope, durant les treize années écoulées.

À sa gauche, l’attitude du Poisson est moins déférente, plus inquisitrice. Le regard qu’Aphrodite rive sur lui est toujours brillant de curiosité. Il se sait sondé, jaugé, fouillé par les yeux clairs qui ont toujours vu plus que ses pairs n’auraient pu déceler. Le douzième gardien, le plus proche du Palais et de ses secrets, en sait souvent bien plus qu’il ne le laisse soupçonner. Sa frivolité étudiée n’est qu’un leurre ; sans doute porte-t-il dans son cœur d’obscures motivations… Il espère qu’elles finiront par rejoindre les siennes. Ce serait si dommage de ne plus avoir sous les yeux ce visage dont l’irréelle beauté semble percer les ténèbres.

Enfin la séance touche à sa fin. Les deux Saints se retirent, et il peut à son tour quitter la salle. Il traverse les couloirs assombris. Seul l’accompagne le bruissement de son manteau blanc contre les dalles poussiéreuses. Il s’arrête devant une lourde porte de bois, frappe trois coups, très doucement, et entre sans prendre la peine d’y être formellement invité.

Saga se trouve derrière le bureau encombré de registres, certainement plongé depuis des heures dans leur ennuyeuse lecture. A posteriori, l’audience ne lui semble plus aussi pénible qu’elle a paru l’être. Il a très vite découvert combien tout le pendant administratif de sa charge l’irrite et l’épuise, parfois jusqu’à l’écœurement.

L’ancien Gémeau pose son stylo, se lève et contourne le bureau pour l’accueillir comme il en a pris l’habitude, depuis qu’ils se sont retrouvés. Il sent le bras du Pope peser autour de ses épaules, l’ancrer dans cette pièce et ce réel qu’il peine encore à embrasser.

« Les audiences sont terminées ? demande Saga. Quelle heure est-il ?

― Presque dix heures. Tu comptes travailler encore longtemps ? interroge-t-il à son tour.

― Non, j’ai terminé pour aujourd’hui. À voir ta tête, j’ai l’impression qu’il est temps pour nous deux de prendre un peu de repos.

― Je te préviens, tu seras peut-être de corvée d’audience demain, mais il est hors de question que j’en fasse autant que toi dans ce bureau.

― Fais ce que tu peux, mon cher ! dit Saga avec un rire indulgent. Allons, montons dans nos appartements. »

Son cœur bat un peu plus vite tandis que le bras de l’autre glisse sous le sien, et l’entraîne vers la chambre qu’ils partagent, de la même manière qu’ils partagent les responsabilités du plus haut grade hiérarchique du Sanctuaire.

La présence de Saga l’a toujours attiré comme un aimant. Lorsqu’ils étaient à peine adolescents, il l’admirait comme on vénère une icône religieuse, aussi blasphématoire que cela eût pu paraître. Toute sa foi aurait dû se porter vers Athéna, et pourtant… oui, bien que le seigneur Shion l’eût désigné comme son unique et légitime successeur, il n’avait pu se résigner à étouffer l’intime sentiment qui l’avait saisi à cette annonce. Peut-être Shion s’était-il trompé, peut-être Saga était-il en réalité le plus apte à gouverner. N’avait-il pas eu plus d’une décennie pour le prouver ? Car après tout, malgré les crimes, malgré l’usurpation, tous les autres l’avaient suivi…

Son corps se fige dans une infime crispation. L’autre, tout proche, trop proche, le perçoit. Il lui sourit, encore, de ce sourire que l’on donne à un enfant qui en a trop fait.

« Tu as toujours l’air si soucieux, si fatigué, murmure-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

― Tu trouves ? réplique-t-il après s’être mordu la langue ; il aurait voulu hurler, lui crier d’arrêter de le traiter comme un gosse rétif.

― Tu commences à sentir ton âge, peut-être », ajoute Saga avant de refermer la porte.

La remarque l’agace au plus haut point, et il doit faire des efforts pour se taire. Ses épaules tressaillent.

Les serviteurs ont préparé le lit, et laissé pour eux un plateau sur lequel les attend leur dîner encore fumant. Un bol de soupe, du fromage, des fruits frais. Il ignore les plats malgré sa faim, fixe les draps soigneusement pliés. Tout le Sanctuaire est au courant, ou croit l’être. Et ferme les yeux sur la réalité de leurs liens. Saga se fourvoie lui-même, tandis qu’il se dépouille de son manteau sacerdotal, bleu et sombre comme le ciel nocturne. Il se débarrasse du sien, le pose à côté de celui de son compagnon.

Ils finissent par s’attabler, se restaurent en échangeant de banales remarques sur la journée écoulée. Une de plus, dans ce monde qui a tourné si longtemps sans lui, et qu’il n’arrivera jamais à rattraper. Saga a vieilli, les enfants ont grandi, les alliances, les conflits se sont succédés. Les altérations, les plus visibles comme les plus infimes, sont innombrables, insaisissables. Il se sent comme un noyé dans un océan déchaîné, sans possibilité d’autre secours que lui-même. Maigre consolation, mais en même temps, il a appris qu’il ne pourra jamais faire confiance à autrui. Là-bas, dans cette sombre solitude que l’on nomme l’Enfer.

Sa main porte mécaniquement chaque aliment à sa bouche, il accorde une attention toute factice aux paroles de son pair, répond du bout des lèvres à ses questions. L’année a filé comme dans un rêve, et il se sent déjà épuisé de vivre cette seconde existence qui lui a été accordée.

Les reliefs du repas sont laissés dans un coin de la pièce. Un valet viendra débarrasser demain matin, en leur apportant le petit-déjeuner. Chaque journée est ainsi rythmée, par les trivialités quotidiennes autant que par les tâches, toujours plus pénibles, de leur sacerdoce.

Il se lève, se change pour la nuit. Son regard accroche son propre reflet dans le grand miroir en pied. Il ne se reconnaît pas. Il s’est quitté adolescent, le voilà homme fait. De rares fils argentés se mêlent à ses boucles châtains… Son poing se serre, il voudrait briser cette image étrangère qui le nargue et l’accuse des années volées.

Tout au fond de son cœur, il sait qu’il n’a pas grandi. Il est un fruit vert tandis que les autres ont eu le temps de mûrir. Même Aiolia est adulte à présent, maître de ses choix et de sa vie. Son petit frère l’a laissé derrière lui, l’a abandonné aux reliques de sa mémoire. Il est devenu un souvenir vivant, évoluant dans un monde qui l’a depuis longtemps dépassé.

Le corps de Saga se presse tout à coup contre le sien, l’enveloppe, le domine de toute sa hauteur. Il est pratiquement dévêtu, seul son pantalon s’accroche, précaire, à ses hanches étroites.

« Tu m’as tant manqué, chuchote-t-il contre son cou. Nous vivons ensemble et pourtant, nous ne nous voyons presque jamais en journée. »

Son sourire ressemble à une parodie, mais le Gémeau s’en contente, oublieux de tout sauf du désir qu’il presse contre ses reins.

L’envie qu’il ressent soudain pour l’autre homme lui fait presque peur. Sa résolution faiblit à mesure que le Grec découvre son corps, défait les boutons de sa tunique, dénude ses épaules, son torse, s’attaque à la fermeture de son pantalon.

Il se laisse faire, toujours. N’initie aucun contact, mais suit les mains et les caresses de l’amant, jusqu’au moment inéluctable où le contrôle de ses propres actes finit par lui échapper.

Il chute sur le lit. L’ombre de son compagnon se déverse sur lui comme une pluie d’automne. La longue chevelure d’azur les emprisonne, pareille à une cage.

« Je t’aime. »

« Tu es beau. »

« Pardonne-moi. »

Les mots s’enroulent autour de lui, vides de sens. Il accueille Saga en lui, le laisse capturer sa bouche tandis que les mains larges et chaudes incitent ses jambes à se nouer autour de la taille de l’autre homme. Il l’aime autant qu’il le hait. Saga lui aura tout pris, jusqu’au bout.

Ou peut-être…

Peut-être bien qu’il n’y a plus rien à prendre, en fin de compte. Peut-être qu’il n’est qu’une coquille vide, ballottée par le Destin, animée par la seule main des Tisseuses célestes. Peut-être que son âme est demeurée là-bas, dans ce royaume où finissent par échoir les misérables mortels qui s’agitent sur la Terre.

Il n’a jamais raconté à quiconque les treize années d’éternité qui ont suivi sa mort. Saga ne l’a jamais questionné sur le sujet. Il suppose que le Gémeau ne veut point ternir l’immaculé chemin de sa rédemption.

D’ailleurs, que pourrait-il faire s’il savait ? Comment pourrait-il imaginer se faire pardonner l’impardonnable, les tourments infinis, les horreurs lentement dévoilées, le soleil noir qui a progressivement dévoré son cœur autrefois si pur ? Car oui, même la plus vive lumière finit par s’éteindre.

Que reste-t-il alors, lorsque ne luit plus la dernière étincelle ?

Il ferme les yeux, serre les dents lorsque son amant jouit en lui et l’entraîne dans l’orgasme.

Le bon moment sait toujours se faire attendre. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà les éléments de son plan couvent dans son esprit enfiévré par la douleur et la soif de justice. Celle des dieux l’a déçu, qu’importe, il délivrera la sienne.

La dague est toujours cachée au même endroit. Régulièrement, il vérifie qu’elle s’y trouve toujours, il éprouve la texture de son manche dans sa paume à peine tremblante.

Et tandis que Saga s’effondre contre lui, sertissant des mots d’amour autour des trois syllabes de son prénom, il lève son bras. Vise la nuque baignée de sueur. Puis l’abat, les doigts serrés sur le mirage de la lame.

~Fin~


End file.
